


"Surveillance"

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner lives with Martha and Krypto, Tim has a secret crush that Bart obviously knows about but Tim just hasn't realized it, Tim is socially awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart takes Tim to Smallville</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Surveillance"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. It might go somewhere, it might not. I just wanted to write that SB lives with Smallville. And she doesn't quite like M'gann. I originally intended to write a Bart/Dick or Tim/Conner YJ shot, but this is what happened instead.

“Just…hang out with him or something. Keep him occupied.”

 

Dick had _said_ that, but obviously he didn’t understand how much he was asking. It is taking all Tim has to keep up with the speedster from the future roaming around the Manor. Tim is almost thankful Bruce is off-world, or he would have a fit with everything Bart has broken so far. And isn’t Bart supposed to be living with the Garricks? Why is he in Gotham to begin with?

 

“Bart? Where are you?”

 

Tim feels a rush of cold air before his eyes can identify Bart stopping in front of him, “You called?”

“Could you try to stay in one room, please?”

 

“But that’s so BOR-ing!” Bart doesn’t exactly yell but his voice is _not_ at inside-level. “Can’t we do something crash, like see a retro movie or go to the park? Why do we have to stay inside this dark old manor anyway?”

 

“Dick said-”

 

“Speaking of your older bro, when is he coming back?”

 

Tim counts to ten in his mind and takes a long breath, “I don’t know. He has to talk to the team about a mission.”

 

“Aren’t you on the team?”

 

“Yes-”

 

“So shouldn’t you be there too?”

 

Tim bit his lip, “Well, yes, but-”

 

“Buuuuuutttttttttttt?”

 

“But Dick probably thinks it’s better for me to stay behind. He doesn’t like me going on too many dangerous missions.”  _Not to mention I’m supposed to be keeping you away from the rest of the team,_ Tim adds to himself.

 

“And you’re okay with that?”

 

Tim’s words fall short, “I…” He  _is_  alright with it. He understands why Dick keeps him from so many missions. He is overprotective for a reason, a _good_ reason, but…

 

“Hey! I just got an idea! I know what we can do to keep from getting bored!”

 

“What idea?”

 

“It’s totally crash! Okay, listen up! Let’s go on our own mission!”

 

“No,” Tim shoots down immediately.

 

“Oh, come on! Tiiiiiimmmmmmm! I know the Batcave has a super computer! Think of how quickly we could find some baddies to fight! Come on! Come on come on comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon-”

 

“Bart!” Tim yells.

 

“What?”” Bart tilts his head.

 

“Slow down!”

 

“Oh. Sorry. Ha. I forgot how slow retro agers speak. Anyway, let’s do it! It’s two stones with one bird!”

 

“The saying doesn’t go like that.”

 

“Pretty sure it does.”

 

“No it doesn’t.”

 

:::

 

After unsuccessfully disengaging Bart from the idea to go on a mission together, Tim has literally no choice but to accept Bart’s proposal, which is how he finds himself dragged along at Speedster pace to a small, rural area who knew _how_ far away from Gotham. The second they stop moving Bart sends him into a bush with a light shove. Bart himself gets down on the ground a few seconds later.

 

“Bart! Where are we?”

 

Bart grins at Tim widely, “Smallville, Kansas. Former home to Superman and current residence of Super _boy_.”

 

Tim’s eyes widen, “Bart!” he hisses, “What are we doing here?”

 

Bart waves a hand, “Call it… _surveillance_. It’s not like SB would recognize you in civilian clothes anyway, and he’s never met me, so we’re crash.”

 

“Unless he finds us hiding in his bushes like a couple of freaks with his  _super senses_!” Tim hisses back.

 

“Stop _worrying_ so much, Tim. You’ll get premature gray hair, and trust me, you don’t want that.”

 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

 

“ _Oops_. Spoilers. Oh, look, someone’s coming outside!”

 

Several feet away from the bush is an average sized house complete with a wooden wrap-around porch and a barn a few feet adjacent. According to Superboy’s file, the young clone lives in a place labeled The Kent Farm on Batman’s world map. _Not_ that Tim made a habit of reading Superboy’s files.

 

The screen door is opened by an older woman, followed by a white dog, and finally an uncostumed Superboy, which really is just Superboy in a flannel shirt, dark denim jeans, and no shoes.

 

“Who’s that?” Bart whispers.

 

Tim shoots him an unhappy look and mouths ‘super senses.’

 

“Oh yeah!”

 

Tim narrows his eyes.

 

‘Sorry, sorry.’ Bart mouths.

 

From the bush, they can hear the conversation fairly well.

 

“You know you can invite your friends over anytime Conner, we don’t mind.”

 

“I know, Mrs. Kent, but-”

 

“Conner.” The woman’s voice is warning.

 

“Sorry… _Ma_. But I don’t really have close friends in Smallville.”

 

“Oh Conner, you know I meant from that team of yours. That Robin used to visit quite a bit.”

 

“He’s Nightwing now, Ma. There’s a new Robin. And Nightwing’s pretty busy with stuff.”

 

“That’s an excuse if I ever heard one. What about Meg?”

 

Superboy sighs, “M’gann and I aren’t dating anymore. I told you that.”

 

“Right, the little-”

 

“Ma!”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

“Tim!” Bart whispers urgently, “Dog!”

 

Tim follows Bart’s gaze to see the white dog staring at the bush, head tilted and tail wagging.

 

“Shi-”

 

The dog suddenly bounds toward them. Bart rolls out of the bushes and out of the way as the canine jumps into the shrubbery. Tim rolls the other direction.

 

“Help! Your dog’s attacking us!” Bart yells with his usual over-dramatic flair.

 

“Bart!” Tim yells at the Speedster.

 

“Krypto!” They both hear Superboy yell, “Heel!”

 

The dog stops instantly, turning his head back to the boy and barking. He turns and trots back to Superboy, tongue lolling from the sides of his mouth.

 

‘Ma’ looks rightfully startled. She stares at Bart, then Tim, “Who are you two boys?”

 

“Were you _hiding_ in our bushes?” Superboy mutters, more to himself.

 

When neither provides an answer, he takes a threatening step towards them, “Answer her!”

 

Bart holds up his hands, “Woah, I’m feeling a little moded here. Look, we didn’t mean any harm, wewerejustreallyboredandwewantedsomethingtodoandwewalkedaroundforawhilebutnowwe’relostandifyouhaveaphonethatwouldbereallycrashandI’mBartbythewayandthat’sTimDrake.”

 

Bart must notice the blank stares because he pauses, “What?”

 

“You’re talking too fast.” Tim tells him, “What he means is that we’re a little lost. We were on the bus and fell asleep and this was the first stop we came to before we woke up. We don’t really know where we are, and we would be grateful if you had a phone to use, and he’s Bart and I’m Tim.” The lie rolls of his tongue easily.

 

“He said all that?” Ma asks.

 

“Essentially.” Tim shrugs.

 

“Well…I don’t see why you can’t use our phone.”

 

“Ma!”

 

“ _Conner Kent_ , don’t start. Why don’t you show these boys where our phone is. I still have a pie in the oven and you both look _far_ too skinny.”

 

“Wow!” Bart grins, “You’re crash!”

 

Superboy looks angry still, and Tim tries to explain to Ma, “He says that a lot. It’s a good thing.”

 

“Well get to it Conner.”

 

“…yes, Martha.”

 

Martha Kent raises her eyebrows and Superboy sighs again, “I _mean_ Ma.” He glances at the boys, “Follow me.”


End file.
